Love Bite
by Rima-kuroi
Summary: The Austrian situation was complicated, and Roderich didn't had choice but sell Lovino to Antonio. Immersed in distress, Lovino starts doing the only thing he knew that his brother didn't want. Now it's kill or be killed, anything to have his little brother back. Based on the video Love Bite on NicoNico. Itacest and a bit of SpaNo/UsUk/PruHun. Rated T because of what might happen


Summary: The Austrian situation was complicated, and Roderich didn't had choice but sell Lovino to Antonio. Immersed in distress, Lovino starts doing the only thing he knew that his brother didn't want. Now it's kill or be killed, anything to have his little brother back. Based on the video **Love Bite** on _NicoNico_.

Warning: mild Itacest and some OCC.

_**Sorry any grammar mistakes**_

Please, if you like it or not, comment to I know the opinion of you guys and maybe get better.

Love Bite

Chapter 01: Our lonely fate

"Eliza-san!" Feliciano called the beautiful young "Okay, what do I do now?"

"Wash the dishes, please" Elizaveta smiled in front of the enthusiasm of the little boy.

"Nii-chan" Feliciano Lovino shouted "Come and help me"

"Nyaa" Lovino muttered "Why me? Damn! "

Eliza could do nothing but laugh at the cuteness of the brothers. Both she and her husband Roderich, took care for a long time of the brothers. She gave a little sigh, remembering what she didn't want. The Austrian economy was complicated, and Eliza didn't like the choices of her husband and no matter how hard she tries, she can't convince him of the contrary, she did not understand the head of Roderich. If she only knew what was happening at that moment.

"I'm sure you will not regret, Antonio" The ironic smile of Roderich was charming and frightening, his hand lightly placed under his head, in which it supported, maintained his stance even more elegant "It's a great business, you will not find a better offer "

"From this there remains no doubt" Antonio smiled, keeping his eyes fixed to the front man, "But why would you help me?"

"Difficult times require drastic measures" Roderich lowered his hands, placing them on the table "I have had many problems, moreover, Feliciano is enough in that house"

"And then" Antonio reached out "We have an agreement."

"Sure," he replied, extending his hand

-00000000000000-

"What did you do?" Elizaveta said, unhappily. Tears easily came down of her face, her eyes, now red, stared up at the pale face of Roderich.

"I had no choice" Roderich's voice sounded very calm "You know perfectly well that, Eliza."

"That doesn't matter!" She screamed, her voice was trembling, failing. Her legs were already wobbly and slowly, she found herself falling down on the cold ground. "You .. You couldn't do that"

"He'll be in good hands" He crouched. His face remained emotionless "You really cares about them, isn't it?"

"Of course" She wiped her tears and stared at her husband, "Don't you?" She hoped the answer, something almost impossible that could leave those lips.

Roderich stood up and walked to the bedroom door, with his usual ironic smile, "Don't make me laugh, they are just business"

"You're a monster," she whispered, her arms were still shaking as her voice.

"If you wanted someone who really cared about others, you could marry Gilbert" He kept his voice steady and impressive "Not that he cared about anyone but himself"

Elizaveta felt like shouting, Roderich knew the weakness of his wife. She wanted to go away, crying, screaming, completely release your feelings of anger, grief and sadness. She got up from the floor "Get out of this room! now "

Roderich smiled at the humiliation of the girl who could only cry. He obeyed and left the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall, his eyes deep could keep anyone hypnotized. He continued walking in the silence of his thoughts.

-00000000000000-

"Feli-chan, Lovi-chan" Eliza called the brothers, who came running. Feliciano, and cheerful as ever and Lovino, annoyed as usual. The young girl made a gesture to approach quietly, gently. They obeyed, as might be expected. She tried to smile, however difficult that might be. She wrapped tightly the two little boys in her arms "Can you promise me that you will always smiling, no matter what happens?"

"But why are you doing such a question?" Feliciano worried while feeling the tears hitting his shoulders.

"Don't fill my time with ridiculous questions" Lovino shouted, his face showed anger, above all, the same preoccupation of his brother.

"You are right" She laughed at his own idiocy "Sorry to worry you two"

"Lovino" Roderich called the young "Come here"

The brothers ran to the tallest man, Roderich sighed "I thought he had only called Lovino" he stared at Feliciano for a few seconds, but Feliciano was quite silly to repair the evil tone of Roderich. "Anyway, Lovino, may you say goodbye to your brother"

"How?" Lovino got doubts "But why should I?"

"So, Roderich" Antonio came from behind, laughing, "It seems you didn't tell them"

"Toni-onii-chan?" Feliciano asked, surprised, feeling a feeling bad tingling all over his body, fear that sarcastic smile that one day Feliciano liked.

"So you really don't know." Antonio walked up to the pair of brothers. I felt sorry for them, and yet ... Antonio has always had an interest in Lovino, found him adorable and useful, wanted him for himself, even if not pleased. Yes, Antonio was selfish.

"What should I know?" Lovino shouted at the top moreno "Tell me!"

"He sold you" Antonio Lovino stroked her head "To me."

Lovino froze for a few seconds, his little head trying to process the information that he just received. Antonio tried to look a little imposing, but the little boy's depressed face not allowed.

"But ..." Feliciano lowered his face "Roderich-san ... Don't you ... "

"Sorry, Feliciano" Roderich interrupted "But I had no choice"

"I will not" Lovino continued screaming and hugging his brother as hard as he could, tears streaming down her face as white as porcelain "I don't wanna go!"

Antonio didn't want to look bad to Lovino, that feeling consumed him, even though he had paid for Lovino, what Roderich was doing was cruelty.

"Onii-chan ..." Feliciano sighed "Toni-onii-chan paid for it, that's not fair .."

"I don't care!" Lovino cried until Roderich get annoyed with the boy, pulling Feliciano away from him.

"If you will not say goodbye properly," said Roderich elegantly "So don't say goodbye"

Lovino watched his brother coming through the door, crying. "Why?" He shouted to Antonio, he didn't want to be separated from his brother, the feeling of being alone entered his body, penetrated his soul.

Being alone was a fear that was devouring him.

"I'm sorry" Antonio whispered.

"Why should I?" Lovino screamed "I hate you"

"I can help you" Antonio sighed, afraid of hate Lovino "You just need to do some work for me"

"Really?" Lovino grabbed the tears

"Sure," he reached for Lovino, while an evil grin formed on his face, "Let's take over the world together"

-00000000000000-

No, I'm not dead yet.

First chapter ready, finally. I really thought it was good, though not like some parts ...

Well, now I know what the fans will say Austria, he is not so bad. I know. But in the video Love Bite, he and Spain are slightly wicked. And yes, I'm using the human name of the countries because in the translation I saw of the video, was with the human name. Ah, I'ma a GerIta shipper, yes ( But my beautiful OTP is UsUk and PruHun), but I have to do this one, maybe I'll do a GerIta fanfic later.

Ah, watch the video, it is very beautiful, just look up for: _APH Love Bite_ on Youtube (or not see if you do not want spoilers of fic). And if you understand Portuguese, is there the video with subs on the youtube channel **HetaliaBr.**

See you on the next chapter.


End file.
